Un pan d'histoire caché
by X-sekimen
Summary: Dans l'histoire d'Harry Potter écrite par J.K Rowling, un seul épisode de la vie d'Harry n'est pas mentionné, à l'origine de sa haine contre le professeur Rogue, qui demeura tenace, jusqu'à ce que la guerre contre Voldemort ne s'achève.
1. Chapter 1 : Where the love begins

Cela se passait lors de la deuxième année de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers de Poudlard. ç'a avait été jusqu'à lors la plus mauvaise qu'il ait passée là-bas. Lui qui se considérait auparavant comme chez lui et ne serai parti de ce lieu enchanté pour rien au monde, il commençait sérieusement à envisager un retour chez les Dursley. Après le désastreux duel contre Malefoy au club de duel, à l'issue duquel il avait sauvé Hernie McMillan d'un dangereux serpent, tout le monde ou presque lui tournait le dos. Ron et Hermione, qui étaient restés malgré tout ses meilleurs amis, avaient mis le doigt sur une particularité de plus chez Harry : Il était un Fourchelang. Encore quelque chose qui allait mettre une barrière entre lui et les autres, et quelle barrière! Une barrière de peur et de haine, le Fourchelang étant la langue du père fondateur de la maison des Serpents, et celle de son plus grand ennemi, Voldemort! La rumeur n'avait fait que se renforcer depuis que Harry avait découvert Miss Teigne, puis Justin et Nick Quasi sans tête pétrifiés. À présent, partout ou Harry allait dans le château, des murmures s'élevaient dans son dos, les élèves de chaque maison s'écartaient de son passage en petits groupes apeurés et il commençait à se sentir gêné de la présence de Ron et Hermione à ses côtés. Il était mal a l'aise, voire furieux de constater...

"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez?!" Harry venait de s'adresser sèchement à Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown qui s'étaient plaquées contre la pierre rude du couloir avec des gloussements de terreur, au passage de Ron et Hermione alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin des cachots.

Triste et énervé, Harry ne put une fois de plus se concentrer sur sa préparation tandis qu'Hermione, de la suie sur le bout du nez, l'exhortait au travail. Avoir cours avec le professeur qu'il détestait le plus et cela apres s'être énervé après ses condisciples -qui décidément tenaient a le mêler a cette histoire de pétrification- ce n'était vraiment pas l'idéal. Il était en train de se dire qu'il ferait bien de s'y mettre quand deux grandes mains aux ongles beaucoup trop longs se posèrent avec buit sur son plan de travail. Harry leva les yeux. Rogue, comme toujours l'observait à travers quelques mèches de cheveux gras d'un noir de jais, avec cette moue dégoûtée qu'il lui réservait tout spécialement. Avant qu'il eût ouvert la bouche, Hary se doutait déjà qu'il n'en sortirai rien de bon. "Monsieur Potter... Croyez-vous que cette recrudescence de célébrité de ces derniers jours vous dispense de préparer cette potion, peut-être trop accessible pour vous au commun des mortels?" Harry, les poings serrés se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer. "A moins que les raisons de cette célébrité ne vous réjouissent tellement que vous ne puissiez vous concentrer sur une chose aussi bassement matérielle que la préparation d'une potion...? -TAISEZ-VOUS!" Harry s'était levé d'un bond de sa chaise, les jambes tremblantes et dévisageait Rogue d'un regard noir, bouillant de rage. Rogue prit son expression la plus doucereuse et souffla : "Me taire, monsieur Potter? Je crois qu'une retenue et vingt points de moins a Gryffondor devraient faire l'affaire pour vous faire redescendre parmi nous..." Harry se rassit tant bien que mal sous le regard suppliant d'Hermione et le murmure mécontent des élèves de sa maison.

Ron et Hermione le rattrapèrent à la sortie des cours, mais pour une fois, Hermione ne critiqua pas son geste : "Il a été vraiment horrible cette fois ci! T'accuser de prendre plaisir à ce qui se passe en ce moment!" siffla -t-elle furieuse. "C'est vrai", dit Ron en caressant Croûtard d'une main, redressant son sac de l'autre. "Tu devrais t'en plaindre a Dumbledore. -Rogue en serait trop content", dit Harry, maussade. "J'irai faire sa retenue, mais je m'arrangerai pour battre les Serpentard à plate couture au prochain match." Hermione hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, et Ron lui tapota l'épaule. "Au moins, la journée est finie, et nous serons en week end demain soir. Survis jusque la" , dit-il avec un sourire.

Une heure plus tard, après s'être dégourdi les jambes en marchant un peu dans le parc, Harry redescendit une fois de plus l'escalier sombre et humide menant au cachot, maudissant a qui mieux mieux le détestable personnage qui lui avait donné une retenue. Lequel l'attendait à la porte, l'air satisfait, un rictus déformant son visage au teint cireux, sa longue robe noire rasant le sol de pierre. Il le fit entrer et montra du doigt l'immense armoire posée contre le mur. "Potter, vous allez me dépoussiérer chaque bocal et les ré étiqueter, puis les ranger par ordre alphabétique..." Harry regarda l'armoire de plusieurs mètres de longs, remplie d'une myriade de récipients en tous genre, au contenus plus horribles les uns que les autres et soupira. Rogue, eut un sourire de triomphe et s'esquiva dans son bureau dans la pièce d'à côté.

Harry commença son travail tant bien que mal. Il se hissa en équilibre sur un escabeau de bois et commença a descendre un a un les bocaux et les posa à terre. Le soleil déjà bas à l'horizon déclina peu à peu. Il vit à travers le soupirail près du plafond les hiboux de la volière s'envoler en masse pour aller chasser dans le parc. Il avait à peine remis l'escabeau à sa place qu'il aperçut une fiole de potion dans l'extrème coin droit de l'ultime étagère, qu'il avait oublié de descendre. Il poussa un douloureux soupir et, tout en maudissant Rogue, il remonta sur l'escabeau...qui se cassa sous son poids dans un bruit de bois sec. La petite fiole trembla un instant, en équilibre sur le rebord, puis bascula et se brisa à terre dans un grand CRAC! Instantanément, une fumée jaillit du récipient. Harry, paniqué, le souffle court, respira sans le vouloir à pleins poumons les volutes argentées qui s'en dégageait. Alors qu'il était en train de ramasser les débris, priant pour que Rogue ne s'aperçoive pas de l'absence d'un flacon, il poussa un cri de douleur. Il avait l'impression soudain que sa boîte crânienne rétrécissait, comprimant son cerveau, et peu à peu, une espèce de brouillard altéra sa vision. Il ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds et se retrouva dans le noir total. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, à la lisière de la forêt Interdite.

Il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se repérer... Le château était là, devant lui, mais la cabane de Hagrid avait disparu...des élèves traînaient par petits groupes dans le parc, mais il n'en reconnaissait aucun... Il entendit quelqu'un crier. Son regard fut attiré par un petit groupe d'élèves rassemblés près du lac. Les cris continuaient et bientôt il vit un jeune sorcier s'élever dans les airs, la tête en bas, probablement victime d'un sortilège. Il entendit un autre jeune sorcier crier au loin dans l'hilarité générale : "Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilus?!!!" Harry sentit son coeur se serrer et accélérer ses pulsations sous l'effet d'une soudaine intuition. Il se précipita vers le groupe et essaya de les écarter de la main en s'excusant, mais personne ne l'entendait ni ne le sentait. Il réussit cependant à se glisser entre deux épaules . Le sorcier qui pendait tête en bas avait les cheveux mi longs, d'un noir graisseux et le long nez de Severus rogue, et celui qui le torturait avec sa baguette, le visage rieur n'était autre que son père.

Harry ne suivit pas son père et ses amis une fois que la mère à Harry eut calmé le jeu. Il se contenta de suivre Severus Rogue qui marchait d'un pas furieux vers la rive du lac, tout en se rhabillant. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sous un saule, et enleva ses chaussures. Harry resta un moment abîmé dans la contemplation de cet élève, qui lui rappelait tant lui même, malmené par les Dursley et les camarades d'école de Dudley. Il avait du mal à se dire qu'il avait sous les yeux le seul professeur qu'il eût jamais détesté à Poudlard. Il serait resté comme ça très longtemps si Rogue n'avait pas élevé la voix à travers un long rideau de cheveux noirs :

"-Qui est là? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me regarde, je le sens, j'ai l'habitude. Montrez-vous." La voix était jeune, agréable, mais emprunte de lassitude. Harry s'avança a pas de loup et vint s'asseoir, doucement, à côté de Severus. Rogue leva la tête et dévisagea Harry attentivement de ses yeux noirs, comme on dévisage un fantôme. Il reprit la parole : "-Tu n'es pas vraiment là, pas vrai? Tu es... Une sorte de fantôme? -Non, pas vraiment," dit Harry, surpris. "Je viens du futur." Rogue pouffa. "-Je le savais. Je te vois, c'est comme si tu étais là pour de vrai, mais "vide"...Tu viens de quelle époque? -Je viens...", murmura Harry en retenant son souffle, "de l'époque ou tu es professeur à Poudlard. -C'est vrai?" articula Rogue avec stupéfaction. "Et tu es un de mes élèves?" Harry hocha la tête. "Je n'arrive pas à croire.. Quelqu'un comme moi...qui est loin d'être apprécié...Professeur..." souffla-t-il, ravi. Harry eut un petit pincement au coeur en voyant Severus Rogue, si jeune, si content. SOn visage exprimait le plus pur ravissement, une joie pure qui allait droit au coeur. Il était beau ainsi, à sourire, et si loin du professeur... "Je suis sur que tu gagnes à être connu.. et apprécié" s'entendit dire Harry. "C'est gentil...Mais toi, dis moi..."

Ainsi, ils parlèrent ensemble une après midi entière. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et se découvrirent une foule de points communs : "J'aimerai vivre à la campagne plus tard", confia Severus à Harry. " Dans un endroit d'où on verrait le ciel".. Je me sentirais libre... Et je pourrai être ce que je suis, tout au fond de moi... -Je te comprends, Severus. Moi, j'ai du toujours renier que j'étais un sorcier. -J'aimerais parfois pouvoir le renier justement, que j'en suis un. Mes amis... Enfin, les gens avec qui je suis sont presque tous de sang pur... Et disent que les sorciers digne de ce nom doivent se comporter comme ça ou ça...Je ne prends aucun plaisir dominer les autres avec ça. Ils disent que je suis trop sensible. -Severus...eh bien!", dit Harry, impressionné, " Tu dois plaire aux filles, justement, avec ce côté sensible..." Severus rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. "Eh bien en fait...non, je me sens un peu seul..."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, côte à côte, à regarder le soleil se coucher. Soudain, Harry sentit la main de Severus bouger doucement contre la sienne. Il hésita un peu, puis lentement, s'en saisit. Severus, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon ne broncha pas. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Tout à coup, Rogue se tourna vers lui, le regard un peu perdu. Harry vit le futur professeur de potions abîmé dans la contemplation de son visage, avant qu'il ne lui souffle : "Tu es très beau Harry...Nous n'allons... Nous n'allons sans doute plus nous revoir alors... Je voudrais..." Harry comprit et ferma les yeux. Il attendit un petit moment puis sentit, enfin, une tiédeur humide s'emparer de ses lèvres. Severus Rogue, la bouche posée sur la sienne, l'embrassait tendrement, délicatement, comme on n'avait jamais embrassé Harry. Il émit un petit gémissement, entrouvrit plus largement les lèvres et s'abandonna tout entier à ce baiser. Rogue, tremblant, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa encore et encore. Mais brusquement, un vent glacial se leva, ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry. Il fut brutalement arraché à l'étreinte de Severus et tomba tête la première dans le lac. Il tenta de se maintenir à la surface en attrapant les mains de Severus, qui, à plat ventre sur la berge, essayait de le sortir de la. On attrapa Harry par les pieds et tira. Un rictus de désespoir se peignit sur le visage de Severus : "J'ai compris!" dit-il soudain. "Ne lutte pas, Harry, quand je te relâcherai , laisse-toi couler. On te ramène chez toi! -Non! Je ne veux pas te quitter!", hurla Harry, les larmes aux yeux. "Si, il le faut!" lui répondit Rogue, sur le même ton, la voix tremblante. "Ecoute...Harry... Je...Je suis tombé amoureux de toi! Rappelle toi...Rappelle-toi ça! Le grand amour qu'on a éprouvé une fois...On ne le perd jamais. Je t'attendrai..." Harry eut juste le temps d'éructer un "Moi aussi" avant que l'eau sombre ne se referme sur lui et ne l'entraine vers les profondeurs glauques du lac.

Il réapparut sur les dalles froides du cachot, parmi les débris de verres qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter. Trempé, crachant l'eau qui était restée dans ses poumons, il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes et les remit sur son nez. Le professeur Rogue, mais un Rogue bien adulte cette fois, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, frémissant de rage, se tenait devant lui.

Il sembla faire un effort surhumain pour desserrer les mâchoires et gronda : "Potter... _Qu'avez-vous VU?.._"

_J'essaie de maintenir un maximum de suspense mais c'est dur, c'est dur, j'ai hâte que vous puissiez lire ce qui fait de cette histoire un rated M. 3 K., il y en aura de l'action, tu verras ;)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Hide and seek

_Le deuxième chapitre! Il est un peu plus long, mais capital, j'estime bien de ne pas lésiner sur les détails spacio temporels pour rendre l'action réaliste! =o Courage et lisez jusqu'au bout, j'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir =)_

Harry, paniqué et en même temps si troublé ne sut quoi répondre.

Rogue cracha avec plus de rage :"Vous avez _tout_ vu, je le sais! Immonde petit.." Le visage déformé par la colère, il leva sa baguette, se dressan de toute sa hauteur devant Harry, qui le regardait d'un air horrifié, puis hurla : " _Oubliettes_ !! "

Harry ne reprit conscience que le lendemain matin. La lumière du jour, hâve et grise filtra à travers ses paupières, et il perçut en même temps un léger clapotis. Il pleuvait. Il se réveillait dans son lit aux tentures pourpres du dortoir des Gryffondor comme il l'avait fait depuis plus d'un an chaque jour, mais cette fois ci la bouche pâteuse et un cafard monstre, dont il n'arrivait pas à authentifier l'origine.. Il enfila sa robe de chambre, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et plissa les yeux, sentant venir une migraine. Il descendit dans la salle commune par l'escalier en colimaçon, d'un pas lourd. Qu'avait-il fait la veille qui lui valût un tel mal de crâne?

Sur les vitraux, des gouttes de pluie coulaient, pareilles à des larmes.

Deux ans et demi avaient passé depuis...

Harry était à présent en cinquième année, et la commençait tout aussi mal que les précédentes. Cette fois-ci, Harry avait reconnu Dolores Ombrage, la sous-secrétaire d'Etat qui avait été présente à son procès, au festin de fin d'année, alors que Dumbledore la présentait comme nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. L'idée de l'avoir comme professeur ne le réjouissait guère, mais il apprit en outre,que comme beaucoup d'autres, elle ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort. Elle s'avéra bien vite un professeur détestable. Non contente de lui pourrir la discipline que jusqu'a présent il aimait le plus, elle ne cessait de radoter que Voldemort n'avait jamais été de retour, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de combat dans aucun cimetière avec le célèbre Mage Noir, et surtout, comble de la mauvaise foi, que la mort de Cedric Diggory n'avait été qu'un malheureux accident. Face à de tels outrages à la mémoire de son condisciple, Harry n'arriva pas à contrôler son sang-froid et écopa d'une semaine entière de retenue. Cependant, elle ne put se charger de le surveiller, car les frères Weasley dans un mouvement de solidarité avaient monté un plan diabolique. Ils attendirent la fin des cours de la journée et firent apparaître un sac de nougats néansang aux pieds de Crabbe et Goyle qui s'en gavèrent immédiatement, en s'arrangeant pour qu'Ombrage soit dans les parages. Instantanément, ils furent en proie a une horrible hémorragie. Le professeur, en tentant de les aider, dérapa dans la mare de sang et s'étala de tout son long dans les escaliers. Good timing, une semaine sans Ombrage, qui partit se faire soigner à l'infirmerie, au grand dam de Mme Pomfresh. Harry, qui avait bien ri de l'aventure fut désolé d'apprendre quel serait le professeur chargé de surveiller sa retenue. Severus Rogue.

Harry se retrouva une fois de plus seul dans les cachots, avec comme consigne de trier et ré étiqueter chaque bocal de la grande armoire, pleine de substances plus immondes les unes que les autres. Tandis qu'il prenait les bocaux , les uns après les autres pour les déposer à terre, il éprouvait comme une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu, renforcée par la remarque acerbe du professeur Rogue avant qu'il ne commence son tri : "Et surtout faites très attention, Monsieur Potter...Il me déplairait que vous cassiez encore quelque chose." Qu'avait-il bien pu faire dont il ne se souvenait pas? Harry interrompit un instant son travail fastidieux. Il allait s'asseoir sur la pierre rude du sol quand son regard fut attiré par un éclat argenté. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait une autre armoire, à la porte entrebaillée. Par l'interstice, Harry distingua le bout d'une bassine de pierre, posée sur une étagère. Une Pensine! Qu'est-ce que Rogue pouvait bien y mettre? Il se redressa, mais perdit l'équilibre. D'un mouvement brusque, il s'appuya contre l'armoire.

Harry sentit brusquement son coeur s'arréter. Une fiole de potion, au verre couleur d'enthracite brillant au goulot surmonté d'un sablier miniature venait de basculer du haut du meuble de bois d'ébène. Mettant à profit ses réflexes d'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il se jeta à plat ventre à terre, mais la fiole, au verre décidément trop bien poli, lui glissa des mains et alla se briser sur les dalles humides du cachot, presque sous son nez. Une épaisse fumée argentée, dont la densité rappelait un peu celle des filaments de souvenirs s'éleva immédiatement vers le plafond et alla chatouiller les toiles d'araignées qui s'y trouvaient, et , par la même occasion, les sinus de Harry. Il éternua, et inspira au passage une bouffée de la substance gazeuse. Celle ci monta directement à son cerveau, lui donnant le tournis. Sa vision se brouilla, son souffle s'accéléra et il eut l'impression qu'on le tirait en avant, comme si il était aspiré par un trou noir. Il se souvint, la tête embrumée, que c'était précisément la sensation qu'il avait eue précisément dans la Pensine de Dumbledore.

Il revécut le souvenir puissance mille. Les images n'avaient jamais été aussi précises, les sons aussi nettes. Les morceaux du puzzle se remettait en place, expliquant son absence de souvenirs quant à sa retenue de deuxième année, retraçant l'histoire d'une romance perdue.

Severus Rogue, dans la pièce d'à côté, assis dans un fauteuil de velours vert devant un feu, était tendu. Il n'était pas tranquille. Rien que l'idée de Potter en train de tripoter toutes ces fioles... Il n'aurait pas du accepter qu'on lui confiât cette retenue... Après ce qui s'était passé en deuxième année, c'était risqué... Mais il avait rangé la petite fiole de souvenirs en haut de l'armoire, là où normalement il n'irait pas regarder.. Normalement... Severus pouvait se rendormir. Il pouvait rester prostré dans sa coquille bien confortable de professeur insupportable, larbin de Dumbledore, détesté des Gryffondor... Et plus particulièrement de celui là... C'était mieux ainsi. Il eut un pincement au coeur. Il allait se tasser plus confortablement dans son siège quand un bruit de verre brisé retentit? Son coeur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. Il n'aurait jamais du s'absenter! Il sortit en trombe de la pièce et crut revenir deux ans et demi en arrière. Harry Potter gisait parmi les débris de sa petite fiole. Il chercha sa baguette, les mains tremblantes, quand il vit Harry lever la tête s'asseoir sur son séant et le fixer de ses grands yeux verts.

Harry n'osait pas s'approcher trop vite de Severus Rogue, de peur qu'il ne lui file une fois encore entre les doigts. Severus quand a lui, le regardait avec un mélange de fureur, d'hostilité et de...peur? Il fit un pas en arrière, les poings serrés et s'appuya contre son bureau recouvert de fioles et de parchemins jaunis. Le souffle court, il siffla d'une voix haineuse au jeune élève debout devant lui : "vous avez vu?! vous avez TOUT vu?! - Monsieur..." Harry ne savait que dire pour qu'il l'écoute jusqu'au bout, pour qu'il ne fuie pas une fois encore en lui effaçant ce précieux souvenir, preuve que le professeur de potion, si redouté, voire détesté par quasiment tous les élèves de Poudlard, avait lui aussi un coeur capable d'aimer. Harry continua d'avancer vers lui, la main ouverte tendue timidement vers Severus, mais celui ci sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait qu'il efface ce souvenir infamant. Potter, la chair de James, son ennemi juré, Potter que tout le monde prenait pour un grand sorcier, Potter qui avait fini par le détester, nul doute qu'il allait se confier au directeur -quelle sottise de la part de Dumbledore, ce favoritisme! pensa-t-il, jaloux- à ses amis, à toute sa maison, et tout le monde finirait par savoir... On pointerait Severus Rogue du doigt, sa crédibilité s'effondrerait et le masque d'abject professeur qu'il s'était constitué à la face du monde entier (et surtout de Harry) pour se protéger, tomberait. Il ne serait plus qu'un moins que rien, l'ancien maître des potions, un averti, qui n'ayant pas pu avoir Lily, avait essayé de détourner Celui Qui A Survécu du droit chemin. Il leva sa baguette, prêt à lancer le sortilège de l'oubli :

"-_Oubli_... -_Expelliarmus_!" Le mince bâton de bois lui sauta instantanément des mains, mais avant qu'il n'aie pu tendre le bras pour la récupérer, Potter -maudit soit-il!- mettant en pratique ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, s'en saisit immédiatement et la pointa sur lui.

"-Potter, comment osez-vous...-Professeur, s'il vous plaît, écoutez moi jusqu'au bout!" cria Harry, paniqué."-_NON_!" Avec un grognement de rage, Rogue se précipita sur Harry. Tous les deux roulèrent sur les dalles humides du cachot, luttant un court instant jusqu'a ce que Harry, avec l'énergie du désespoir ne parvienne à empoigner Rogue et à le repousser brutalement. Il était désormais à califourchon sur le ventre du professeur qu'il avait jadis haï, et ses doigts emmêlés au siens maintenaient fermement les bras de Severus à terre. Harry, en sueur, le teint écarlate, redressa ses lunettes et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux noir de jais détrempés de sueur de son visage. Rogue gardait les yeux fermés. Tout à coup, Harry se rendit compte que deux gouttes d'eau étaient apparues au coin des paupières du professeur. La tension qu'avait accumulée Severus dans ses bras se relâchait. Il abandonnait. Les lèvres tremblantes, il s'adressa du ton digne et condescendant qui était le sien, à Harry, qui, toujours assis sur lui, le regardait, stupéfait et mal à l'aise : "Potter...Cela ne suffisait pas que votre père passe le plus clair de son temps à m'humilier pour son bon plaisir, en compagnie de ses petits camarades... Il fallait que vous vous y mettiez vous aussi? Allez-y, allez raconter ce que vous avez vu à votre cour, Potter, mais n'espérez pas obtenir quoi que ce soit de moi. Je suis déjà plus bas que terre, impossible de faire mieux, pour vous." Harry, bouleversé, ne savait que faire. Dans le fragment de souvenir que le professeur avait gardé précieusement, à l'abri des regards pendant de si longues années, il avait découvert un autre Severus, un Severus qui, malmené par James et Sirius comme lui l'avait été par les Dursley, lui avait l'espace d'une après midi ouvert son coeur. Pendant quelques heures, il avait vu dans le discours de ce jeune homme malingre, aux cheveux noirs quelque peu négligés, transparaître des désirs vastes comme le ciel ; être accepté, ne plus avoir à refouler ce qu'il était au fond de lui, être aimé. Harry recherchait lui aussi la même chose à l'époque comme maintenant, et cela l'avait profondément attiré. L'attirance avait été réciproque, ils étaient l'exact reflet l'un de l'autre, et le baiser échangé ne leur avait semblé que meilleur. Harry se rappelait à présent la façon dont il lui avait demandé son assentiment pour le baiser, comme il avait tremblé de sentir leurs corps si proches, comme il était émouvant et fragile. Force était de constater que c'était le même homme qui se tenait devant Harry aujourd'hui. Il avait été accepté, oui, mais pas par les bonnes personnes, et il s'était constitué un visage qui n'était pas le sien afin de survivre, et était toujours, désespérément seul et Harry ne savait pas lui dire que... Il essaya de se rappeler les mots exacts d'avant leur séparation.

"-Professeur... -Potter,_ allez-vous-en_, c'est assez! -Severus!" Harry prononça son nom, d'un ton enflammé. "-Severus... _Le grand amour qu'on a éprouvé une fois...On ne le perd jamais_."

Rogue ouvrit des yeux ronds, prêt à répliquer, mais Harry, se pencha et alla poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pendant quelques secondes, Severus ne sut plus ou il était. Enfin, il trouva assez de force en lui même pour détourner la tête, mettant fin à ce après quoi il avait attendu de si longues années. Son corps tout entier se plaignait, l'enjoignant de reprendre ce baiser, mais il ne devait pas, il fallait qu'il soit ferme.

"Potter, retournez dans votre dortoir. Votre retenue est terminée. Je lève les prochaines sanctions à votre encontre, et vous recevez à présent les 50 points que vous avez perdus. En échange tâchez d'oublier ce qui s'est passé. -Mais... Professeur! Mais je... mon amour est toujours présent professeur! Je le sens..." Il comprima son poing serré sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit du coeur. " -Vous me détestez Potter, ce n'est pas de l'amour, lâcha douloureusement Severus, en tentant de se dégager des jambes de Harry. "-Si! J'ai mal, là... J'ai mal d'avoir oublié, mais je me rappelle de tout maintenant!" Harry baissa la tête, sentant les larmes poindre à son tour. "Professeur...Severus, s'il te plaît! Ne m'oblige pas à oublier, encore une fois!"

Il ne put résister à l'appel de son nom dans cette bouche et de ces yeux verts, rendus brillants par les larmes. Il attira de ses bras le jeune sorcier tout contre lui, dans une tendre étreinte. Harry lui tendit le cou, et cette fois, Rogue répondit à son baiser. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent et s'unirent. Severus, dans un sursaut de passion saisit le visage de Harry et le colla davantage contre le sien : la bouche de Harry s'entrouvrit dans un gémissement et leurs langues se touchèrent, se mêlèrent suavement, lentement, durant de longues minutes puis, ils se séparèrent enfin. "Je vous aime, professeur", murmura Harry à l'oreille du maitre des potions, avant de se relever. Sans trop se regarder, ils réparèrent les dégâts causés par leur courte altercation, dos à dos, baguettes levées. Les fioles cassées se réparèrent d'elles mêmes, se remplissant à nouveau de leur contenu, et se posèrent, rangées, sur les étagères. Rogue rajusta les manchettes de sa chemise noire et reboutonna sa cape, recousant d'un coup de baguette les boutons qu'il avait perdus, puis montra à Harry la sortie des cachots sans mot dire. Harry comprit, et commença à remonter les marches, mais il revint sur ses pas et étreignit Severus, le nez dans la robe noire, humant son parfum de plantes magiques. Cela sentait la mandragore, la racine de valériane. Une odeur douce, forte, envoûtante, qu'il n'vait pas lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux. Severus lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

Harry souffla : "Puis-je revenir demain à la même heure?"

Severus aquiesça.

_Ils se sont enfin retrouvés! =D_

_A l'issue d'une partie de cache cache dans le temps, dans la vie de tous les jours... Je voulais pour commencer quelque chose de profondément romantique..._

_Laissez leur un peu de temps pour en profiter, les cochoncetés seront pour le prochain chapitre! _

_ K, j'espère que tu l'aimes toujours, cette histoire =p See you..._


	3. Chapter 3 : Sekimen

_Des cochonneries des cochonneries des cochonneries : D (L) Comme promis! Merci pour vos messages super encourageants *_* Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous faire baver encore =D Ce chapitre là a été plutôt difficile à écrire, Severus DOIT rester classe en n'importe quelle occasion (H) :O et puis malheureusement j'ai pas internet dans mon studio _ _' alors écrire, a part les quelques brouillons quand une idée me vient, ça sera only the week end T_T sur ce, bonne lecture et encore merci ;)  
_

À compter de ce jour, la vie au château devint sinon agréable, plus supportable pour Harry. Si ses visions étranges de dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers ne s'interrompaient pas, si Dolores Ombrage se faisait plus menaçante que jamais, si les décrets qu'elle passait restreignaient de plus en plus la liberté des élèves de Poudlard, Harry pouvait une fois tous les deux jours environ, oublier sa voix grinçante de petite fille et les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal - devenus plus qu'éprouvants car ennuyeux à mourir - contre les cours de Severus Rogue.

Les cours de potion étaient désormais devenus un jeu pour lui. Severus Rogue ne pouvant décemment pas troquer son masque de professeur-de-potions-qui-déteste-plus-que-tout-Harry-Potter contre celui d'amoureux, il gardait toujours le même ton froid et cassant et les remarques acerbes avec le Survivant.

Ou du moins, il essayait.

Car ces cours n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une espèce de corps à corps amoureux dissimulé sous des joutes verbales particulièrement agressives. Rien de tel qu'un échange de paroles cassantes comme à l'accoutumée entre Harry et son professeur pour que Ron, Hermione et le reste de la classe ne se rende compte de rien. Severus prenait plaisir à -faussement- tourmenter Harry. Comme à l'accoutumée, il lui faisait recommencer des potions -que Harry faisait exprès de rater- car de son côté, le plaisir de lui tenir tête demeurait intact, et rien de tel que le prétexte des potions ratées pour aller à l'armoire aux ingrédients en même temps que Rogue, et en profiter pour lui effleurer la taille, lui chuchoter des déclarations ou des insultes, caché par la vapeur qui s'exhalait des chaudrons et par le vacarme ambiant. Après cela, le maître des potions avait du mal à rester impassible et à reprendre son cours comme si de rien n'était -l'attente de la fin de la journée de cours ne cessant de monter- et les élèves prenaient la couleur rouge soutenu qui colorait son teint habituellement cireux pour de la colère rentrée contre Harry, qui intérieurement s'en amusait beaucoup. De toute façon, lui et Severus avaient besoin de continuer à entretenir cette image de conflit permanent, car Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à justifier ses absences auprès de ses condisciples, et plus particulièrement auprès de Ron et Hermione.

Le soir même d'une journée particulièrement pénible (double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le crapaud déguisé, mais heureusement adoucies par une heure et demie de potions) Harry annonça comme à son habitude à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il allait aux cachots. Ron, douillettement installé dans un des fauteuils rouge et or de la salle commune émit un grognement de protestation tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux de son manuel d'Arithmancie qu'elle était en train d'étudier, assise en tailleur près du feu :

"-C'est incroyable Harry, déjà un mois que tu es en retenue, et il te te relâche toujours pas! Mais si seulement tu étais un peu moins...enfin si tu faisais plus attention à ce que tu disais en cours... -Fiche lui la paix, Hermione! ", lança Ron, en jetant au loin le dernier numéro de Balais Magazine, "Je trouve qu'il a bien raison de répliquer à chaque fois! Ce sale bonhomme... -Il est un peu moins pire qu'avant ", osa Harry. " Il continue ce que Dumbledore lui a demandé aussi... - De quoi tu parles? " , fit Ron en baillant. " De l'occlumancie, idiot!" dit Hermione. " Tu-Sais-Qui finirait par s'apercevoir que Harry l'observe, ça ne peut pas continuer indéfiniment! Cela dit, je trouve bizarre qu'il te donne tant de cours par semaine...on a déjà tellement de travail ! " Elle regarda Ron en coin, qui, les lèvres pincées dans un rictus de concentration, ouvrait son dernier paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue.

Harry se sauva bien vite de la salle commune des Gryffondor vers les cachots. Il savait que ses fréquentes visites à Rogue étaient risquées. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre la fin de la journée pour aller le retrouver, et là, caché du regard des autres élèves, Severus se dévoilait enfin tel qu'il était. Gentil. Attentionné. Harry adorait les moments qu'il passaient à discuter de tout et de rien dans la pièce sombre remplie de livres et de bocaux divers, assis à côté de lui, sa main dans la sienne d'une part, et une tasse de thé de l'autre. Il aimait quand le regard insondable de Severus devenait tendre quand la porte se refermait, il aimait encore davantage la première étreinte et le premier baiser de la journée une fois la porte verrouillée. Severus, lentement mais surement se rapprochait de lui. Il fermait la porte avec des gestes lourds, avec un petit sourire, parce qu'il savait que le claquement de battant voulait dire pour eux deux : "ça y est, enfin, nous sommes plus seuls que nous ne l'avons été de la journée." Severus venait se coller à Harry contre la porte, l'étreignait longuement, passant une main douce dans les cheveux d'ébène de Harry. Puis, il prenait en coupe le visage d'Harry, tergiversait un peu, le temps d'humer l'haleine fraîche de sa bouche entrouverte avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry alors avait toujours son cœur sur le point d'exploser. De plus, leur relation était sur le point de prendre un nouveau tournant : ces temps-ci, les baisers de Severus duraient plus longtemps, les caresses devenaient plus osées aussi... et...Il en avait envie depuis si longtemps... Qu'importe qu'il soit un homme, après tout, ce n'était pas les interdits qui lui faisaient peur. Ils avaient bien depuis des lustres passé le cap élève-professeur! Alors... Le corps quand on aime est un objet précieux, un réceptacle pour l'âme aimée, à traiter avec précaution et dévotion. Harry respectait ces parts du contrat, et Severus tel qu'il était il...

" - _Elève dans les couloirs_! Monsieur Potter, j'aimerai bien voir comment vous allez vous en tirer cette fois!" Harry sentit une douleur à son bras : la main décharnée en forme de pince d'Argus Rusard s'y était refermée, et ses gros yeux globuleux injectés de sang le dévisageaient tandis que les coins de sa bouche mince aux dents jaunâtres s'étiraient en un sourire de triomphe. La lueur de la lanterne qu'il avait toujours avec lui lui éblouit les yeux. Miss Teigne, sa chatte vint se frotter contre ses chevilles maigres en ronronnant. " -ça vaut au moins quatre heures de retenue! Attendez que j'aille chercher le professeur Mc Gonagall... -Il suffit Argus..." Rogue venait d'apparaître au détour d'un couloir, sa longue robe noire voltigeant dans son sillage. "Potter est en retenue avec moi. Allons, lâchez donc..." Rusard s'exécuta, l'air un peu déçu. Dès qu'il eut disparu derrière l'angle d'un mur en marmonnant des menaces, Severus se tourna derrière lui et murmura : "Viens avec moi..." Il l'entraîna dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard, et ils s'arrêtèrent, deux étages plus haut, derrière une statue que Harry reconnut avec émotion comme celle de la sorcière borgne. Rogue écarta du bout de ses longs doigts les mèches rétives de ses cheveux noirs de son visage et éteignit sa baguette :

" -_Nox_... Voilà, ici nous sommes tranquilles... J'ai été dans l'obligation de t'amener ici, Flitwick m'ayant fait remarquer qu'il te voyait souvent passer devant son bureau pour aller au cachots, ces temps ci...et Rusard veille. -C'est pareil pour moi, professeur. Ron et Hermione se posent des questions. -N'ont-ils pas raison de s'en poser? Et pourquoi continues-tu de m'appeler _professeur_?...Je dis pourtant _Harry_, moi...quand nous sommes seuls. - Dites-le-moi encore. -_Harry_..."

Rogue l'attira à lui et le plaqua contre le mur de pierre pour un baiser fougueux. "Harry..." souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque," tu m'as particulièrement énervé aujourd'hui, tu sais... Avais-tu besoin de me toucher comme ça?" Il lui effleura la taille, puis les hanches. Harry frissonna et enfonça sa langue dans la bouche offerte de son professeur, tout en lui caressant le dos. Severus, le souffle court se cambra un peu, et ses hanches touchèrent légèrement celles de Harry. Surpris mais électrisé par ce nouveau contact, il pressa son corps tout entier contre celui de son élève, et là, à travers le tissu qui séparait leur hanches, il sentit quelque chose...La sensation disparut très vite quand Harry, le regard fuyant, gêné, s'écarta un peu de lui. "Harry..." Harry ferma les yeux, rouge de honte et essaya de penser à autre chose, mais Rogue prit son visage d'une main pour l'embrasser, tandis qu'il passait l'autre mains sur les fesses de Harry et se penchait pour rétablir le contact. Harry gémit et entoura de ses bras le cou de son professeur. Il sentait maintenant lui aussi l'envie du professeur grandir, devenir palpable à travers l'étoffe. La bouche de Severus explorait à présent le cou de Harry d'une langue avide, tandis qu'il glissait les mains sous sa chemise et son pull d'uniforme. Ses mains massèrent son torse, s'attardaient... Rogue sentait les mamelons de Harry devenir aussi durs que des bonbons... Il en saisit un dans la bouche, le suça puis le mordit légèrement tandis qu'Harry remuait, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir un cri. Harry sentit les doigts de Severus s'affairer à déboutonner son pantalon, mais au moment ou il allait lui demander d'arrêter, Severus souffla : "Ne bouge pas, reste ici. _C'est un ordre, Potter_" Non,pensa Harry, il n'avait pas le droit! Pas le droit de lui donner des ordres de professeur d'une voix si lascive... Rogue s'agenouilla et baissa la tête. Harry sentit une bouche humide tâtonner et trouver un nid de chaleur palpitante, une main saisir la chair tendue, une langue lécher... Il se mordit les lèvres tandis que son professeur commençait un long mouvement de va-et-vient. Il gémit et passa fiévreusement les doigts dans la chevelure de jais de Severus pour l'accompagner. Celui-ci accéléra la cadence et sentit la virilité de Harry croître encore tandis que les fesses nues du jeune sorcier, sous l'effet du traitement de faveur qu'il lui infligeait claquaient régulièrement contre la pierre rude du mur. Le couloir sombre et désert s'emplit bientôt de cris étouffés, de râles et de bruits mouillés. Une chaleur de plus en plus forte irradiait Harry dans le bas ventre et il ne put bientôt plus s'empêcher de bouger le bassin en symbiose avec les mouvements de son professeur. Harry murmura d'une voix hachée, les yeux fermés : "Severus...Ne...va ...pas si vite...je t'en prie! " Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se servit alors de son autre main pour caresser, titiller les parties les plus tendres de Harry en accélérant encore, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer de longs frissons chez Harry. À tâtons, il trouva l'entrée d'une deuxième souce de plaisir et y introduit brusquement un doigt, qu'il remua aussitôt en petits cercles concentriques. "Oh...Oh.. non... pas là! "gémit harry, mais il sentait l'extase proche et s'agrippa d'une main à la statue de la sorcière borgne. "Non...!" Harry ferma les yeux et se cambra. "Ah...aah.." Un dernier spasme et une semence chaude inonda les doigts et les lèvres de Severus, tandis qu'Harry, dont les jambes ployaient sous son poids, glissait à terre.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, comme de coutume dans le lit voisin de celui de Ron, dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il mit un certain temps à émerger, restant avec délices dans ce moment entre rêve et réel. Il ne savait pas si il avait ou non rêvé ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Se frottant les cheveux, il déboutonna son pyjama -qu'il ne se rappelait pas du tout avoir passé d'ailleurs- et salua Ron qui venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux.

" Salut Harry... Tu es rentré tard cette nuit, dis donc! " Harry sursauta : "Comment le sais-tu? -Eh bien, e ne t'ai même pas entendu te coucher... Et puis j'ai fait un cauchemar horrible, on était dans la Forêt Interdite avec plein d'araignées, un peu comme en deuxième année tu vois? et puis je me suis réveillé..." Harry retint son souffle, tandis que Ron fronçait les sourcils. "...et là, c'est bizarre mais j'ai vu ton pyjama s'enfiler tout seul. Alors que tu_ ronflais_. Mais moi je dormais à moitié hein" , rit-il en attrapant un pantalon. "Alors j'ai du fabuler une fois de plus! Viens, allez on va petit-déjeuner...J'espère qu'il reste encore du lard."

Harry fut dans la lune pendant presque toute la journée. Il trépignait de se retrouver en cours de potions, pour voir si il avait bien rêvé ou non. Au début, Rogue demeura comme à son habitude très froid, pendant qu'ils notaient toutes les instructions pour une potion énergisante. Ce n'est que quand le cachot s'emplit de fumées vertes et jaunes, que Seamus Finnigan eut une fois de plus fait exploser le contenu de son chaudron que Harry eut la preuve qu'il demandait. Car alors que Seamus tentait de faire disparaitre les débris de glace en lesquels sa potion s'était changée qu'un éclat s'envola et alla entailler une main de rogue , rasant de près Vincent Crabbe au passage. Le maître des potions, l'air insondable, lui donna quatre heures de retenue et profita de l'indignation générale -personne ne le regardait à part son élève préféré- pour sucer le sang qui perlait de son doigt avec une moue lascive en contemplant Harry, qui déglutit en rougissant. Il l'aimait tellement, comment cela allait-il finir?

_C'est dur d'écrire des choses érotiques, quand on y pense. On ne sait jamais si on le fait assez, bien, si on est trop prude ou trop vulgaire. x'O_

_Personellement je préfère sous entendre plutôt que tout décrire, c'est beaucoup plus excitant ; )_

_Ben ben ben ça commence à devenir sérieux. Rogue et Harry vont-il se mettre à table la prochaine fois? C'est c'que nous verrons =p see youuuu !_


End file.
